Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a system that a display device and a light interact with each other. The system can be applied to IoT (Internet of Things) environment as well.
Discussion of the Related Art
IoT (Internet of Things) corresponds to environment capable of sharing information and controlling things (devices) inside of our life by connecting the things with each other using a wired/wireless network. It is able to share information by connecting things with each other using a network in various fields including not only a commonly anticipated electronic product, an electronic device but also healthcare, remote metering, smart home, a smart car, and the like.
Yet, according to a related art, since information is simply shared between devices connected by such a network as IoT. This is a current picture of IoT that interaction effect between devices is inadequate.